


来打乙女*切肤之快

by Aderes



Series: 来打 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: 短车存档。
Relationships: Kujou Kiriya/Reader
Series: 来打 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947037





	来打乙女*切肤之快

你一面承受着他的吻，一面配合着他的动作向后仰去，躺进床里。

他的手指从你被狠狠搓揉过的胸部来到你的腰间，用握着你腰肢的手指轻轻摩挲着你的皮肤。

大约是因为他因为长年握持解剖器械的缘故，他的手指和掌心比你先前的两位恋人都要更粗糙一些，他抚摸的力道又很轻，所以比起舒适，你体会到的更多是痒。

你不自在地扭了扭身体，一面绷着脸努力忍笑，一面把手攥成拳头抵在嘴唇上。

自己这次不会也像之前一样表现得让人扫兴吧……两任前男友失望的表情再度浮现在了你的脑海里，你移开视线，转头去研究床单上的花纹。

尽管抱着这样的想法，你还是乖乖脱掉了内裤，还把曲起的腿打得更开了一些，为他接下来的动作提供便利。

出乎你意料的是，他并没有直接伸指去拓你的阴道，而是从旁边拿过一小块棉布垫在你的臀下。

“诶，贵利矢，这是……？”你直起身子看了那块布料一眼。

“这个？是尿垫。”他笑着说，“等一下会很有用的。”

“真的假的……”你并没有把他的话太当回事，毕竟爽到失禁这种传说级别的情节你也就只在小黄本里看到过。

实践就是最好的证明。他没有多说什么，只是一手摁住你的两瓣软肉，而后向两侧拨开。随着他的动作，你半勃的阴蒂也整只探了出来。

他试探性地按了按你的阴蒂头：“感觉怎么样？”

“……有点痛。”你如实作答。

他的手指开始绕着你充血膨胀的顶端打转：“这样呢？不用着急回答，慢慢感受。”

你点点头，按他的话把注意力集中到自己被他爱抚着的部位上。

他揉捏着你阴蒂的两侧时，你咽了口唾沫：“嗯，摸两边的时候，会很麻……”

“噢——那前面呢？”他的指尖滑到了阴蒂前端的位置。

“……也很麻，而且、好热——”

莫名的快感让你不自主地发起抖来，呼吸也被打乱了。现在的你根本没办法连贯地说完一整句话，所以你在表达完自己的感受之后就收住了声音，专心调整呼吸。

和你自慰的时候不大一样，他抚摸的持续和停顿时间都有着一定的规律，且卡得恰到好处。没过多久，你的下体就变得一片濡湿。

接下来会有什么发展呢？你隐隐地期待着。

他用指腹沾了从你的穴里溢出的淫液，拿开手指的时候还拉出了一条长长的银丝：“你湿得很快嘛。”

说着这话的同时，他也将那些黏腻通通抹在了你的阴蒂上。

没等你开口询问，他的手指就在你的穴口和你露出大半的阴蒂脚之间滑动了起来，突如其来的强烈舒适感和视觉刺激让你一下攥紧了床单。

“有了润滑的感觉和之前很不一样吧？”他的声音依旧很平稳，还带着些许的诱导。

就像过电一样，舒服到让人几乎无法承受。

——你本来是想这么回答他的，然而你还在忙着躲避向你拍来的一阵阵欲波，只能用模糊不清的声音来回应他。

蓦忽间，你听见自己无意识地喊出了他的名字。他的动作顿了一下，又立刻变得更加用力和快速。他的手指越发放肆地蹭着你全然湿润的下体，淫靡的咕啾水声也愈来愈响。

你仰着头无声地尖叫着，手在他的手臂上抓挠出了好几道浅浅的痕迹，同时还痉挛着蜷起身子。无数的海浪重叠着，汹涌的潮水很快就朝你扑了过来，一下淹没了你。

他抽走了手指，起身去洗手间洗过手，又拿来热毛巾为你清理一片狼藉的私处。

此刻你还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，只是乖乖地任他摆弄自己。

然而你很快就被他带着笑意的声音拉回了现实。

“——我就说会有用处的吧。”他手里拿着那张尿垫，上面有着不同于清亮粘液的液体。

你懵了一下，才想起自己在达到巅峰的时候，除了性快感，还体会到了另一种奇妙的感觉，一种你很熟悉的感觉——

啊。

你红着脸，几乎要把头都低进怀里，没敢再和他调侃的眼神对上。

他没有继续捉弄你，而是把毛巾和尿垫都洗干净收好，而后转出来，重新把你压倒在床铺里。

你抬起头，正好撞上了他的目光。

“现在该轮到我了。”他说。


End file.
